


Unexpected Complications

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: GGAD in love [18]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: When Albus' magic goes haywire and his arousal spikes, he checks himself into St. Mungo's.   His diagnosis is grim - an imbalance in his brain brought on by stress and the sheer magnitude of his magical powers.  Albus has only a few days to find someone to help him through this 'fever' or else he will die.Gellert offers to help, but will their feelings get in the way?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: GGAD in love [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208220
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	1. St. Mungo's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



> A/N: So apparently I just had to write a 'fuck or die' Grindeldore fic. Thanks, Star Trek, for the plot bunny! This will be two chapters, with the smut in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

_Unexpected Complications_

.~.

Chapter One: St. Mungo’s

.~.

Albus Dumbledore stared up at the healer, whose expression was grim. He’d checked himself into St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries several hours ago. Perhaps it was an excessive action, but Albus wasn’t taking any chances. He’d woken up that morning, feeling angrier and more irritable than he’d felt in a long time. He’d inevitably gotten into a heated argument with Aberforth over Ariana’s care. When Aberforth had called him a ponce, Albus’ magic had encircled his brother’s neck of its own accord and almost strangled him. Aberforth had screamed for mercy and Albus managed to call off his magic, although his hands wouldn't stop trembling. 

Shaken, Albus realized that he wasn’t acting rationally and nor was his magic. He instructed Aberforth to take care of their sister before he apparated directly to the Wizarding hospital in London. Hopefully, they would figure out what was wrong with him and cure him quickly so he could return to his family. 

Albus’ hands were shaking so badly it took him extra time to make sure his handwriting was legible on the intake forms. After waiting for a few hours in the reception area, a junior healer took him through triage. He was then transferred to the second floor and assigned a room. Albus found the small room was all stark white with only one window. A picture of the hospital emblem, a wand and a bone crossed, was mounted on the wall above the bed. Albus sat on the bed and sat on his hands, temporarily stopping the tremors. He stared out the window at the courtyard as he waited for his healer to visit, hoping for some answers because he had none. 

If he was honest with himself, he hadn’t been feeling like himself for several days now, but he thought his irritability was simply due to exhaustion. Caring for Ariana and keeping her secret was starting to tear at Albus’ soul. He didn’t know how his mother had done it all these years. 

But letting his frustrations out of Aberforth was unacceptable. Albus had never done anything so reckless. He’d been horrified when he realized that his magic could’ve killed his brother. They may have differences of opinion, but Albus never condoned the use of violence against anyone. Back at Hogwarts, during Dueling Club, Albus always apologized if he caused even a negligible injury to his fellow classmates. That was rare, however, as Albus never had a true challenger. Not until recently, that is. 

Someone knocked at the door and entered the room, startling Albus. 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Dumbledore. I’m Celeste Warbeck,” the middle-aged healer introduced herself as she offered her hand. “I’ve been assigned to you.”

“Hello. Please call me Albus.” Albus shook her hand and managed not to cringe at her dreadful lime-green robe, which was the standard healer uniform. Rumor was Mungo Bonham himself had designed them when he founded the hospital in the early 1600s and nobody wanted to break with that tradition. “Do you know what’s wrong with me, Healer?”

“We’re not sure, but based on the symptoms you listed on your intake forms, I have a theory,” said Warbeck. “Unfortunately, in order to confirm it, I’ll need to ask you a few personal questions.”

“Very well.” Albus swallowed hard. He was a private person and wasn’t thrilled with the healer probing him for personal information. As long as he didn’t have to reveal Ariana’s secret, he knew he could handle any embarrassing questions the healer threw at him. 

“Have you been under extreme stress lately?"

"I suppose you could say that," Albus admitted. "I have a lot of familial responsibilities I must attend to."

"I see. That could certainly trigger it." 

"Trigger what?"

The healer cleared her throat. "Have you been experiencing any increased sex drive lately?”

Albus blushed. Over the past few days, he’d been rather horny, perhaps more than usual, but he was a teenager and he’d been spending extra time with...well. He hadn’t really given it much attention until now. Right now, his arousal was smoldering but it certainly wasn’t in response to the healer. “Yes.”

“Hmm.” The healer pursed her lips. “Have you had any sexual encounters in the past week?”

“No,” said Albus. He gave her a wry smile. Healers dealt with such things on a regular basis, there was really no need for him to be embarrassed, especially since healer-patient confidentiality was always upheld. “Well, not unless you count those with myself.” The healer didn’t laugh, as Albus had been hoping. She gave him a serious look.

“What’s wrong?” Albus asked. A feeling of dread appeared in his stomach, as nothing good ever came from a healer making that face.

Warbeck glanced down at Albus’ chart before looking at him. “I see you turned seventeen last year. Tales of your magical exploits have reached this hospital. The man who gave your N.E.W.T.s examination was my patient last month. He said you did things with a wand that in all his years of experience he’s never seen, as was your sheer power.”

“Thank you,” said Albus, a confused expression appearing on his face. “But what does that have to do with my condition?” 

Warbeck looked grave. “You’ve been losing control of your magic, you’ve been angry and irritable, your hands are trembling, and your sex drive is elevated. This is not well known in wizarding society, as only the highest level healers are privy to this information and I must ask you not to repeat it.”

Albus’ heart began to race. Whatever this was, it didn’t sound good. “Repeat what?”

“You see, when an extremely powerful witch or wizard approaches physical maturity they sometimes experience…” She trailed off, wringing her hands.

“Experience what?” Albus nervously pressed.

“In the medical magical community, we call it the Fever.”

“Fever?” Albus frowned, his hand automatically going to his forehead. “But I don’t feel hot.”

“It’s not a literal fever.” Warbeck sighed. “You’re experiencing an imbalance in your brain, which severely impacts your sense of logic causes you to lose all your inhibitions. It is also tied to your magic and the imbalance makes it go haywire. It also exponentially increases your sex drive. Fortunately, there is a known cure.”

“Excellent.” Albus gave her a relieved smile. “Which is?”

“Er.” Healer Warbeck gave a tiny wince. “You must have sexual relations with someone until the fever passes.”

Albus blinked at her, staring in disbelief. “Sexual relations? Is this a joke?” 

The healer shook her head. “I’m afraid not. It's the only way to release the build-up of magic inside of you.”

Albus was still trying to wrap his head around this. “Are you saying that I won’t be rid of this fever unless I was... intimate with someone?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” said the healer, relieved that Albus was getting it so she wouldn’t have to explain further. “And if you don’t do so within the next few days, the consequences will be severe.”

Albus gulped. He didn’t like the sound of that. “Consequences?” 

“If you don’t have someone help you through this fever, you could die,” Warbeck said bluntly.

Albus wasn’t completely convinced. “Couldn’t I just, you know, take care of it myself?”

The healer shook her head. “It’s not that simple. This isn’t just a sexual issue – it’s mostly magical. You need someone to help you release your excess magic, and sex is a foolproof way to do so.”

Albus’ heart sank. “What are the chances of me dying if I don’t let someone help?”

“We think around ten percent,” said the healer. 

“And if I do, um, … copulate with someone, would they be at any risk?”

The healer reluctantly nodded. “When the fever takes full effect, you’ll be completely out of your mind. Your magic will be unpredictable, and most certainly will be dangerous. Most patients turn violent with an insatiable sexual appetite.”

“Then I won’t risk that I would harm someone,” Albus said firmly. “Ninety percent chance to live – I’ll take those odds.”

“You don’t have all the information,” the healer said, placing a hand on Albus’ shoulder. “If you don’t die, you’ll most certainly go insane.”

“Oh,” Albus said in a small voice. 

“But you have options,” Warbeck informed him. “One of my younger healers has offered to help you. She’s aware of the risks and-”

“I’m afraid she won’t be able to help me,” said Albus. “I’m not aroused by …” He trailed off helplessly. 

“Ah.” The healer gave him an understanding nod. “A male healer, then?”

Albus pursed his lips. “How long would this violent period last?”

“At least a few days,” the healer admitted.

“A few _days_?” Albus blanched. “No, I couldn't. I don’t want to put one of your staff at risk.”

“Very well,” said the healer. “Do you have anyone that you know who would be willing to help you through this?”

Albus’ face turned crimson as he thought of the one person he would want to help him. “I… I have a friend who might be willing to help. But he’s very dear to me. I wouldn’t want to risk his life.”

“He deserves to be given the chance,” the healer argued. “Let me at least bring him here. If he’s your friend, he will surely want to know you’re in trouble.”

“Alright.” Albus nodded.

“Where does he live?” 

“Funnily enough, he lives with Bathilda Bagshot. Here’s the address.” Albus wrote it down on a piece of parchment. “If you need to speak with her about the situation as well, you have my permission.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” said Healer Warbeck. “Try to drink plenty of fluids while I’m gone. It wouldn’t do to be dehydrated during this time.” Before she departed, she gave Albus a pat on the shoulder. "Try not to worry."

Albus worried.

.~.

Thankfully, Albus didn’t have to wait long. About ten minutes later, Healer Warbeck arrived with Gellert in tow. One look at Gellert’s frantic expression told Albus that his friend was already apprised of the situation. 

“Albus!” Gellert rushed over and took his hand. “Shit. They said you could die! Are you alright?”

“At the moment, yes.” Albus’ face turned crimson as he glanced away. He burned with arousal, simply being in Gellert’s intoxicating presence. He couldn’t even look Gellert in the eye. How was he supposed to explain all of this? How could he even _think_ of asking Gellert to make such a sacrifice and help him?

“I’ll give you two some privacy.” Healer Warbeck gave them a sympathetic look before leaving the room, the door shutting behind her with a click.

Gellert sighed as he regarded his friend. “Albus, this isn’t the time to be shy. Look at me.”

Albus reluctantly did. He found no trace of revulsion on Gellert’s incredibly handsome face. _Thank Merlin for that._

“You know I’d do anything to save your life, right?” Gellert gave him a tender look.

“I know,” Albus whispered, his insides squirming as he drank in Gellert’s welcome gaze. “Did… did the healer tell you that a female healer wouldn’t be able to help me?”

Gellert nodded.

Albus closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, all the while trying to get a handle on his arousal. “This wasn’t the way I wanted you to find out that I’m… inclined towards men.” 

“Albus, you can’t think that I would judge you for that,” said Gellert. “Especially now that you’re… sick. Please don’t hide from me. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Albus gathered his courage, which had inconveniently decided to desert him. He removed his hands and opened his eyes, forcing himself to face Gellert. “I didn’t want it to complicate things between us. I value our friendship too much. But now, everything’s about to become extremely complicated.”

“Not really,” Gellert countered. “You need someone to fuck so you don’t die. I won’t let you die. Seems pretty straightforward to me.”

Albus winced at the vulgarity even as his arousal spiked. “I don’t want to put you through this, Gellert. I will most likely turn violent and my magic will be uncontrolled.”

“I’m not afraid of your magic,” Gellert reminded him. “I can take you when we duel. In a way, I doubt this will be much different. Except, well, you'll be doing the taking.” He winked at Albus.

“How can you make light of this?! I don’t know if I can let you do this, Gellert.” Albus gave him a pleading look. He wanted nothing more than to ravage Gellert right here and now, but then he remembered himself. If this kept up, Albus knew he wouldn't be able to keep this so-called fever at bay for long. “If I lost you, I’d never forgive myself.”

“And you think I would forgive myself if I just let you die?” Gellert snorted. “If you think that, then you don’t know me very well.”

“Gellert, by that time, I’ll be out of my mind. I could _kill_ you.” Albus shuddered. “It’s not worth that risk.”

“I know that’s what the healers told you,” said Gellert. “But you’re forgetting how powerful I am. Even if you threw everything you had at me, I’d still be able to defend myself.”

Albus found himself slowly nodding. Gellert _was_ extremely powerful, he'd proved that time and again. It was probable that he could withstand any sort of magical outburst. “But I almost killed my brother this morning.”

Gellert snorted. “Too bad you didn’t succeed.”

“Gellert, be serious,” Albus snapped, balling his hands at his sides so he didn’t accidentally reach out and touch his friend inappropriately. “He had no way of defending himself. I just… lost it. I don’t want to do that to you.”

“I’ll be expecting it,” Gellert countered. “You know I’m more powerful than your brother. I’m helping you, end of story. But before we do this, I need to ask you something.” Gellert’s ears turned red. “I need to know why you chose me. Is it because I’m a friend that you trust?”

Albus’ shoulders slumped in relief, hoping they could leave it at that. “Yes.” 

Then Gellert asked the one question Albus hoped he’d never have to answer. “Is that the only reason, or is there something else you’re not telling me?”

“Please, Gell, don’t ask me that,” Albus whispered. “It’s bad enough that I have to ask you to… service me.”

“Albus, if this hadn’t happened, we would’ve had more time." Gellert's voice softened. "But it _did_ happen, and I need to know if you have feelings for me before I do this.”

Albus had desperately hoped he could’ve avoided this question. If feelings weren’t involved, there was a good chance that Gellert would still want to be Albus’ friend after this was over. But if feelings were involved… Albus was certain Gellert would never want to speak to him again. Oh, he’d do his duty to save Albus’ life but after that, he’d be long gone. 

“I-I…” Albus stuttered. His eyes filled with tears, knowing that Gellert was going to be disgusted by his confession but he couldn’t lie, especially not now as arousal for Gellert consumed his very soul. “Yes, I have feelings for you. I didn’t want you to know because I valued our friendship more but-” 

“Oh, thank Merlin,” Gellert exhaled as relief spread across his face. “It’s been torture holding back, waiting for you to realize the truth.” He gently kissed Albus’ lips for a brief moment and then gave a surprised Albus a slow smile. “I don’t know if I could’ve gone through with it if my feelings weren’t returned. I mean, I would’ve, I wouldn’t have let you die but it would’ve been really awkward considering I’m completely mad about you.”

“You… you are?” Albus stared at Gellert, dumbfounded even as he was floating from the kiss. 

Gellert rolled his eyes. “You really are dense, you know that? I’ve been flirting with you since the day we met three weeks ago.”

“Really?” Albus blushed. “I just thought you were being friendly. You were rather… outgoing and you touched me a lot but I thought you were like that with everyone.”

“No.” Gellert brushed back a lock of Albus’ auburn hair that had fallen in front of his face. “Just you.”

“Oh.” Albus’ voice shook with arousal. Gellert was touching him again! “I’m so very glad.” Then he remembered what was at stake. “But I can’t ask you to do this. It wouldn’t be right. I’d be taking advantage of your feelings for me.”

“Albus, I’m helping you through this regardless of whatever selfless logical tripe you choose to spout,” Gellert said firmly. “Besides, you’re not taking advantage of my feelings. It’s not exactly a hardship for me to have sex with you.” He winked at Albus. “I know it seems a little sudden, but under the circumstances, we don’t really have a choice.”

Albus’ blush returned. “I've barely admitted to myself that I like men, Gell. I don’t even know how to…” 

Gellert laughed. “Do you really need me to explain it to you?”

“No, I mean, theoretically, I know what has to happen but I’ve never personally… you know.” Albus couldn’t believe he was talking about this with Gellert, much less comprehending that they would have to actually do it in the next few days. He considered what it might feel like, to sink into Gellert’s… no, he couldn't think like that. “Even if I was in my right mind, wouldn’t that hurt you? I mean, being on the, um receiving end?” Albus winced even as his cocked twitched at the idea. 

Gellert chuckled. “You know there are lubricating spells for that, don’t you? I wouldn’t be hurt.”

Albus hadn’t known. “Still, I couldn’t do that to you,” Albus worried. “Wouldn’t you be frightened? You’re barely of age yourself and you don’t seem to be the type to want to give up control in the bedroom.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” Gellert agreed. He reached for Albus’ hand, which helped to quell the trembling as well as his arousal. “But when I met you, Albus, I found myself wishing for a relationship of equals, which extends to the bedroom.” Then a flicker of doubt surfaced in his mismatched eyes. “But I might be jumping the broom. Just because we have feelings for each other doesn’t mean that you’d automatically want to be in a relationship with me. I shouldn’t assume that-”

“Have you met me, Gell?” Albus shot him a knowing look. “Don’t you know by now that I’m a hopeless romantic and that I’ve been looking for a great love all my life? I would commit to you for life right now if you wanted it.” 

Gellert looked greatly relieved. 

“But I don’t want our relationship to be over before it begins,” Albus stated. “Gellert, if my magic is uncontrolled, the fact remains that I could kill you, no matter how powerful you are.” 

“There might be a way around that,” Gellert’s eyes gleamed with excitement. “But I was hesitant to bring it up until I heard what you just said about being committed for life.”

Albus looked intrigued. “What do you mean, a way around it?”

Gellert grinned impishly at Albus and reached for his other hand. “Have you ever heard of a blood troth?”

“Of course I have.” Albus stared at Gellert in wonder. “You would want to make one with me? Don’t you think it’s a little sudden?”

Gellert chortled at that. “I’d say not, under the circumstances. One of the stipulations could be that we wouldn’t harm each other. It would give me an added layer of protection if for some reason my magic is no match for yours, something that I sincerely doubt. In fact-”

The healer returned, cutting off their conversation. “Well? What did you decide?” She glanced down at their joined hands.

Gellert smiled. “I’m going to help Albus through it. There’s no way I’d let him risk his life without my help. In fact, I had an idea…” He stood up and pulled Warbeck aside. As he walked the healer through the intricacies of making a blood pact, Albus thanked his lucky stars that Gellert had returned his feelings. 

Albus shivered, wanting to reach out and touch Gellert again, to feel the connection that hummed between them. He still couldn’t believe it. Gellert _wanted_ him, and not just because he felt obligated to save his life. Albus had dreamed of this, and while he hadn’t wanted it to happen under these circumstances, he was thrilled that Gellert wanted a relationship with him.

Healer Warbeck smiled at Albus, breaking his musings. “You have quite a selfless friend here.”

Gellert smiled broadly and took Albus’ hand, which stopped shaking. “You mean boyfriend.”

Warbeck raised an eyebrow as she turned to Albus. “You didn’t tell me that earlier. I would’ve been a lot less concerned about your well-being, young man.”

“It just happened,” Albus blushed. 

“I see. Congratulations,” the healer smiled. “Now, I’ll need to meet with the administration to figure out the best way to keep you safe. We have a little-used room in the basement that could be suited for your needs. We could fortify it so it would withstand any magical outbursts.”

“And the blood pact?” Gellert pressed.

“We’ll need to discuss that as well, but I personally have no objections.” Warbeck patted Albus’ arm. “I think it would be best if Gellert stays with you until this is over, Albus. If you enlarge the bed, he can sleep here tonight. Gellert’s presence will help keep you calm and grounded until you… essentially go into heat.”

“This is so embarrassing.” Albus hid his face on Gellert’s shoulder. “If only I could get my stupid magic under control.”

“We will get it under control,” Gellert promised. “Don’t worry, everything will be fine. And one day, we’ll look back on this and we’re going to laugh.”

Albus sincerely doubted he would look back at this time in his life and feel anything other than embarrassment.

“I’ll be back soon after I meet with the administration.” The healer nodded at the pair and left the room.

“I’m sorry I’m doing this to you, Gell,” Albus said in a small voice. "If there was any other way..."

“I’m just happy I can help.” Gellert gave Albus a besotted smile as he came to sit next to him on the bed. “And that you returned my feelings.”

“Me too.” Albus gave Gellert a shy smile before sobering. “I just don’t want to drive you away. Who knows how I will act when I'm out of my mind with lust? When this is over, if you don’t want to stay, I’ll understand.”

“Albus, please. No matter what happens to me, I’m not leaving,” Gellert vowed. “Especially not if we’ve made a blood pact. You don’t need to worry about that.”

Albus sighed in relief. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Gellert smiled. “Let’s get you well again and then we can plan the rest of our lives together.”

“Yeah?” Albus’ blue eyes were shining with hope.

“Yeah. We’ll get through this – I promise.” Gellert smoothed back Albus’ auburn locks and then pulled him into a strong embrace. Albus was both soothed and aroused by Gellert’s presence. He sniffed Gellert’s cheek and sighed. “You smell good.”

Gellert chuckled. “I’m glad you think so. We’re going to be spending a lot of time together over the next few days and I for one can’t wait.”

Albus appreciated Gellert’s positive attitude, even if he didn’t share it.

They stayed in each other’s arms until the healer returned.

.~.

End Chapter One


	2. Consummating Their Blood Troth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is terrified that he'll hurt Gellert during their time of mating until Gellert comes up with a unique solution. Sexy times ensue. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, but I have finally finished this fic! It takes me a long time to write smut but I hope I managed to keep it hot and steamy while there is lots of fluff mixed in. I had originally planned to make it more violent but I've had enough of violence these days so it came out a little differently. Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 2: Consummating Their Blood Troth

.~.

For the rest of the day, Gellert tried to keep Albus’ mind on them growing closer. Gellert shared some of his secrets that he’d been holding back and Albus had done the same. They had dinner together and fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

The next morning, someone knocked on the door, abruptly waking the pair. “Mr. Grindelwald? May I speak with you for a moment?” Healer Warbeck had returned and was waiting outside the room.

“Don’t go,” Albus begged, clutching Gellert’s arm in a vicelike grip.

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ll be right back,” Gellert promised, wiggling out of Albus’ grip. He stepped outside the room and closed the door behind him. “Yes?”

The healer sighed. “I’m sorry, Mr. Grindelwald, I don’t have good news. The administration has forbidden the making of a blood pact. They claim it is based in dark magic, much too dangerous to be attempted.”  
  
Gellert looked mildly disappointed. “That’s alright. I just figured I’d ask. Thank you for trying.”

“However, we will give you the room in the basement to use until further notice,” said the healer.

“Thank you,” said Gellert. He frowned. “Will you be monitoring our progress?”

The healer pursed her lips. “This is where it gets tricky. We want to respect your privacy but we also want to make sure that Albus isn’t being too aggressive with you. Like I’ve said, people have died in these situations.”

“I don’t think that will happen with us,” Gellert said confidently. “I’m quite powerful.”

“I’m glad to hear it, but at some point, Albus will have to mate with you and you’ll have to be at his mercy.” She placed a comforting hand on Gellert’s arm. “You and your young man seem to be good for each other. Not just anyone would agree to help him like this. I don’t want to lose either of you.”

“I appreciate that.” Gellert considered the dilemma. “How about this. You can monitor the hallway. If I send red sparks under the door, it’s a sign that I need help and you may enter. But other than that, I request that you leave us to it.”

“What if you can’t reach your wand?”

“I, ah, can perform wandless magic,” Gellert admitted.

“My goodness,” said Celeste, unable to conceal her surprise. “That is quite rare, young man. Wait… does Albus have that ability as well?”

“Yes,” said Gellert, smiling fondly as he remembered their many duels in Bathilda’s backyard. “We are well-matched in that regard.”

“I see.” Healer Warbeck raised an eyebrow. “Should I tell the administration to expect the basement to be in disrepair when you’re done?”

Gellert chuckled. “I don’t think so. I’ll be sure clean up any mess we’ve made.”

“Very well. We’ve stocked the basement for your use. You’ll have enough food, water, towels, pillows, a bed, and medical supplies.” The healer nodded at Gellert. "Hopefully you won't need to use them, but injuries are common during this."

“Thank you, we appreciate your help,” said Gellert. “Albus is starting to get restless, so I’d suggest we head for the basement while he’s still coherent.”

“Absolutely,” said the healer. She glanced at Gellert and her expression softened. “You and Albus seem like such a sweet couple. I hope you can beat the odds. Of those previously afflicted with the disease, the odds of survival are-”

“Never tell me the odds,” Gellert interrupted. “Albus and I have managed to beat them before.”

The healer cocked her head. “How so?”

Gellert smiled at her. “By finding each other to begin with.”

.~.   
  
When they returned to Albus’ room, Albus was already starting to lose his senses. He growled at Healer Warbeck, leaping in between her and Gellert. 

“It’s alright, love, she’s not a threat,” Gellert insisted, threading their fingers together hoping to anchor Albus and prevent a possible violent reaction to the healer’s presence.

“Mr. Dumbledore, you’re showing signs of going into heat,” the healer informed him. “Let’s get you down to the basement right away. We should apparate straight there so no one sees you in this state. I’ll take Gellert first, using side-along apparition.”

“No, I’m not leaving Gellert’s side,” Albus glared at the healer. “You will not take him from me. We’ll go together.”

“Albus, you’re in no state to apparate without help,” Gellert sternly informed him. “Now would be a terrible time to splinch yourself – or me. We’ll only be apart for about ten seconds. She’s not interested in me.” He looked directly into Albus’ eyes and placed his hands on Albus' shoulders. “I know you can handle this. I _need_ you to handle this. Then we’ll get to be alone together for as long as you need.”

Gellert gave his new boyfriend a kiss on his brow. “Now, I’m going to go with her now and you’ll follow. Alright?” 

“Alright.” Albus’ hands started to tremble as Gellert took the healer’s hand. 

They disappeared with a crack. Albus howled, bemoaning Gellert’s absence. About ten seconds later, Healer Warbeck reappeared, grabbed Albus’ hand, and transported them to the basement before Albus knew what was happening. After he got his balance, he saw Gellert standing not far from him and dropped the healer’s hand. Gellert was safe and that was all that mattered. 

Albus glanced around to see a large bed, a table with food and water, towels, and various medical supplies. It seemed they were well provided for.

Gellert immediately approached him, taking Albus’ hands in his. “It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m right here.” 

“I’ll leave you two alone now,” said Healer Warbeck. “Remember, if you need us for any reason, send red sparks.”

“I will,” Gellert promised.

Albus started to growl again at the healer, who made a quick exit. 

“You can relax now, love, we’re alone,” said Gellert.

“I can smell her scent on you,” Albus snapped. “I don’t like it.”

“I have no interest in her, or in any other woman.”

Albus gave him a suspicious look. “What about other men?”

“Not anymore. I’m all yours, sweetheart.” Gellert proclaimed, giving him a tender smile. 

“Mine,” Albus agreed. “You belong to me always.”

Gellert chuckled. “Possessive, aren’t we?”

“Oh yes,” Albus smirked. “Does that worry you?”

“No,” Gellert said nonchalantly.

“It should,” Albus said grimly. Without warning, he raised his wand and fired a volley of spells at Gellert, who deflected them all. Albus cast spell after spell but he and Gellert were well-matched. As promised, Gellert was able to protect himself. Then the spells grew more dangerous as Albus’ sense of logic deserted him.

“Protego diabolica!” A black and blue ring of flames surrounded Albus. 

“Finite Incantatem!” Gellert cast a counter-spell, but it had no effect. Gellert quickly cast ‘protego’ on himself. He was protected by his shield charm but for how long? Then he remembered something important about this spell and walked straight up to Albus, directly into the flames.

“No!” Albus screamed as Gellert entered the flaming circle, knowing it would destroy anyone who dared step into the flames. He was greatly relieved when Gellert arrived unscathed. “How?”

“I could pass through the flames because I’m loyal to you,” said Gellert. “And I always will be. Albus, please. Let me take care of you.”

“Stay away!” Albus pushed Gellert hard, causing him to fall down. The flames flickered out, as Albus’ magic had morphed into something else. 

Gellert scrambled to his feet as Albus created a large flaming red phoenix, the hot flames quickly approaching him. He immediately identified the threat - Fiendfyre. _Oh no._ Gellert knew he could protect himself but if the Fiendfyre got out of control, it might penetrate the magical wards placed on the basement. Gellert wasn’t sure if they were flame-retardant or not. Unfortunately, no counterspell could destroy this powerful magic. Gellert tried to contain it, but it broke free from his feeble bubble of energy.

“Albus! You have to stop this! It could spread to the hospital,” Gellert warned. 

Albus stared blankly at him.

Gellert tried a different approach. “Albus, it could hurt me. You have to get this under control.”

Albus shuddered, raising his hands, palms up towards the flames. He growled, brow furrowed as he concentrated his efforts on the flames. Then the Phoenix began to diminish. 

Gellert watched, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as the flames slowly disappeared. He tried to approach Albus but his boyfriend fell to the ground, placing a shield charm around him. Try as he might, Gellert couldn’t get past the shield. To make matters worse, Albus wouldn’t stop calling for Gellert, convulsing as he clutched his knees in the fetal position.  
  
“Albus!” Gellert cried, standing as close to him as he could get. “You have to take down the shield or else I can’t help you. It’s too strong even for me to break through.”

“No… won’t… hurt you,” Albus gasped out.

“Please Albus. I know a way that we can prevent me from being harmed, but I wanted you to release some of your magic first.”

“Are… you sure?”

“Albus look at me.” Albus uncurled his body so he could look at Gellert.

Gellert’s gaze was calm and full of love. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Albus whispered. He removed the charm and Gellert came running towards him.

“Oh, liebling,” he whispered, pulling the trembling Albus into his arms. “What a right state you’ve worked yourself into.”  
  
“G-Gell, I can’t do this. I won’t hurt you,” Albus gasped out.  
  
“Don’t worry, there’s a way around that. We’ll make a blood pact and promise not to harm each other.” Gellert grinned at Albus’ shocked expression. “Remember how we talked about that?”  
  
“I thought the healers forbid it,” said Albus.  
  
“They did. We’re doing it anyway.” Gellert winked at him. “They’ll never know as long as we hide the evidence.”  
  
Albus had to smile at that. “What - what do we have to do?”  
  
Gellert’s eyes lit up. “According to my research, we cut a slit in our hands, make a vow not to harm one another, and press our hands together. That should seal the pact, in theory.”  
  
Albus pursed his lips. “In theory?”  
  
“That’s what the book said. It’s not like I’ve done this before with someone else. Don’t worry, Albus. I wouldn’t be suggesting it if it was dangerous.”  
  
Albus nodded, shaking. “O-okay.”  
  
“Alright. First, we slit our palms.” Gellert reaches for his wand and made a shallow cut in his left hand. He winced. “It stings a bit. Here, let me get your wand.”  
  
“No,” said Albus. “You do it.” He offered his right hand to Gellert and nodded. “Go ahead.”  
  
Gellert gently caressed Albus’ cheek before making a cut.  
  
“Ah!” Albus flinched.  
  
“I’m sorry, love,” Gellert soothed. “It couldn’t be helped. You alright?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Albus insisted. “It wasn’t that bad.”  
  
“I’ll heal it as soon as we’re done,” Gellert promised. “Now, repeat after me and state your name. I Gellert.”  
  
“I Albus.”  
  
“Promise to never in any way or fashion harm Albus Dumbledore.”  
  
“Promise to never...” Albus started panting. “Gellert, I can’t…”  
  
“In any way or fashion,” Gellert reminded him.  
  
“In, in any way of fashion... harm Gellert Grindelwald.”  
  
Albus moved to take Gellert’s hand but Gellert didn’t budge. Instead, he murmured something in German.  
  
“What did you say?” Albus pressed.  
  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Please tell me. It sounds like you made another vow.”  
  
Gellert flushed. “I did. Another name for the pact is a blood troth, but that’s not as widely known. I promised to love you and stay true for always. I don’t want to be apart from you, Albus. Not now, not ever. I know it’s rather forward, but it’s how I feel.”  
  
“It’s not too forward. I love you, Gellert – more than life itself.” Albus hugged his boyfriend, eagerly sniffing his neck. “I would be very happy if we stayed together for always.”  
  
Gellert clutched Albus more tightly. “I’m glad.”  
  
“I promise to remain true and love you for the rest of my life.” Albus rested his forehead against Gellert’s.  
  
Gellert’s lips gently grazed Albus’. “Now we press our hands together.”  
  
Albus raised his bleeding hand, trembling as their palms kissed, their blood intermingling as they threaded their fingers together. Albus closed his eyes, reveling in the magical bond that was coursing through their veins. Overcome with emotion, Gellert’s eyes fluttered shut. Yesterday morning, this was only a faint hope but now, a lifetime at Albus’ side was his reality. 

The magical connection lessened, but Gellert could still feel a humming between them. He opened his eyes and gasped. “Albus, look!”

They stared, amazed as two drops of their blood that were floating in the air were encased in a sphere, which was covered by an unusual silver shape. Gellert curled his fingers around it. “It’s warm to the touch.”  
  
“Did you know that was going to happen?” Albus asked.  
  
“I had no idea,” said Gellert. He grabbed his wand and quickly transfigured a pillow into a silver chain that connected to the pendant. “There. Would you like to try it on?”  
  
“You should wear it,” said Albus.

“Are you sure?” Gellert said softly. “It might anchor you to have something physical to hold on to.”

“Wear it, Gell,” Albus practically ordered. “It shows that you belong to me.”

“I had no idea you were this possessive,” Gellert teased as he pulled the chain over his head, the pendant provocatively swinging back and forth. He quickly healed both of their hands wandlessly. It was an ability that he’d always had, even since childhood. “Now, let’s see how this works.” He pointed his wand at Albus. “You cast a spell at me on three, and I’ll do the same. Ready?”

Albus grabbed his wand and aimed it at Gellert.

“One…two…three!” 

“Incarcerous.”

“Stupefy!”

But instead of hitting their intended targets, the spells ricocheted off one another and harmlessly fizzled out. 

“We may not be able to duel anymore, at least not like we used to,” said Albus, sounding mildly disappointed.

“It’s a small price to pay to help you get well. Let’s try physically harming each other. Alright, Albus, try to pinch my arm. Go ahead,” Gellert encouraged when Albus didn’t move.

Albus reached out to pinch Gellert’s forearm, but just before he tried to do it, a sharp pain surfaced in his own forearm in the place he was planning on pinching Gellert.

“Ow!” Albus winced. 

“What happened?”

“I felt a pain in my arm as if I pinched myself. I imagine it’s a warning, for me to feel what I would be doing to you.”

“Marvelous!” Gellert exclaimed. “Alright, I’m going to try the same on you, only when I feel the pain I won’t stop.” Gellert managed to land his fingers on Albus’ skin but before he could pinch him, Gellert was thrown back by an invisible force and knocked on his behind. 

“Oof.” Gellert slowly got up, rubbing his arse. “Well, now we know what that does.”

“Are you hurt?” Albus fretted.

“I barely felt anything,” Gellert reassured him. Then Gellert smirked at his boyfriend. “Well? Now that we know how the blood pact works, shall we get to it?”

“Please.” Albus swallowed hard. “Gellert?”  
  
“Yes, love?”  
  
“Before we ‘get to it’ as you say, do you swear to me that you’re a willing participant in this?”  
  
“I’m completely willing, darling.” Gellert took Albus’ right hand and brought it to his lips before kissing it. “You don’t have to worry about that. Let’s get you well. Alright?”  
  
Albus let out a shaky breath. “I-okay. I’m sorry I got you into this. This isn’t how I wanted our first time to go, in a hospital out of necessity. I wanted our first time to be in a magically-enlarged bed in one our bedrooms. We’d have silken sheets and rose petals and champagne. I’d bring in some extra candles and we could make love by candlelight.”  
  
“We can certainly do all of that, but here is perfect,” Gellert promised. “You want to know why?”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because I’m doing this with you. Come here,” Gellert said softly. He motioned for Albus to follow him onto the bed. Gellert helped Albus get comfortable, propping them up with pillows against the headboard. He stared at Albus as if he were the most precious thing in the world. Gellert leaned forward and closed his eyes.  
  
Taking the cue, Albus leaned in and Gellert met him halfway. Their lips brushed and Gellert smiled against Albus before he pulled away. Gellert rested his forehead against Albus’, causing him to sigh. “I can’t believe I get to kiss you for the rest of our lives.”

“You do,” Albus assured him. “I know that when some couples fight, one or both of them withhold physical affection for extended periods of time. I will never do that to you, Gell. Ever.”

“Thank you, love. I don’t intend to do so either,” said Gellert. “I wouldn’t condone such immature behavior.”   
  
“Good.” Albus started to pant again. “Gellert, when we um, you know, I just wanted to check if people like us did it like horses and dogs do.”  
  
Gellert howled with laughter, falling over on the bed. “How did you get this far in your life and not...” He trailed off. “You really don’t know.”  
  
Albus shook his head, his face flushing with embarrassment.  
  
“Sorry.” Gellert forced himself to stop laughing and pulled himself back up into a sitting position. “We certainly can do it that way, but for our first time, I’d much prefer to do it where I can see your face.”  
  
“Oh good,” Albus breathed. “And how will I know if I’m hurting you?”  
  
“The blood pact will prevent it. But don’t worry, I’ll cast a spell to help ease the way. Wandlessly.” Gellert smirked.  
  
Albus moaned at the thought. “You can _do_ that? Should I dare ask how you know about that?”  
  
“There have been a few other boys at school,” Gellert admitted. “But-”  
  
Albus growled. “No, don’t tell me. You’re mine. I don’t want to think of another boy touching you, kissing you, fucking you.”  
  
“They didn’t matter to me, it wasn’t anything like what we have.” Gellert touched Albus’ cheek. “But you do get to be my first, in a way. I’ve never been on the receiving end. I guess in that sense, I’m a virgin. I saved that for you. Albus, if I’d known I was going to meet you and fall in love, I would’ve done things differently. Alas, I didn’t think that love could be real for people like us. But then I met you.”  
  
Albus glared at him. “I should obliviate your memories of them right now.”  
  
“When this is over, you wouldn’t be very happy with yourself if you did that,” said Gellert, raising an eyebrow. “Also, you’re not really in a great state of mind to be obliviating anyone. What if you accidentally obliviated my memories of you, of us together?”  
  
Albus whimpered at the very thought. “No, I’d never want to do that. It’s just I don’t want you to be thinking of them when we...” Albus gulped. “I only want you to be thinking of me, and not comparing me to them.”  
  
“Believe me, Albus, there’s no need for me to think of them when I’m with you.” Gellert gently stroked Albus’ auburn hair. “I want _you_ , and you alone.”  
  
“Promise?” Albus whispered.  
  
“I promise.” Gellert kissed him and they slowly explored each other’s mouths. Albus moaned into the kiss but eventually had to pull away for air. “Gell, I don’t know what to do,” Albus whispered. “All I know is that I want you.”

“I’ll show you.” Gellert slowly removed his shirt causing Albus to lick his lips.  
  
“You can touch me all you want.” Gellert beckoned him forward. “Do with me what you will, but I just ask that I get to see you naked as well.”  
  
“Gellert, I’m not just going to open my trousers and go to town.” Albus blushed. “I want you to enjoy it too.”  
  
“That’s very thoughtful,” Gellert mused. “You certainly don’t seem like you’re out of your mind with lust.”  
  
Albus groaned. “I want you so badly, you have no idea. But I think making the pact helped calm me somehow. Before all I could think of was quenching my lust but now, it feels different.”  
  
Albus still made no move towards him.  
  
“How about you remove my trousers?” Gellert gave him a reassuring smile, happy to give guidance until Albus’ instincts kicked in. “I can divest you of your clothes as well. Come on, darling, we won’t get very far with our clothes on.”  
  
“Ooo-kay.” Albus shivered. He placed his shaking hands on Gellert’s chest, running them over his sinewy muscles. Albus leaned over, nuzzled Gellert’s cheek, and took a large whiff of Gellert’s unique scent. “Ahh, Gell, you smell so good.”  
  
Gellert winked at him. “I’m glad you think so.”  
  
“You’re really okay with this,” Albus realized.  
  
“More than okay,” Gellert insisted. He guided Albus’ hand to his crotch. “Feel this? I’m definitely going to enjoy myself. Go on.”  
  
Albus helped Gellert out of his trousers, leaving him in his undergarment. Albus cupped him before yanking his hand back, causing Gellert to whine in frustration. “Not yet, Gell. We’ll do it at the same time. Please. Undress me.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Gellert’s lips, indicating his amusement. “Alright.” Gellert waved his hands and Albus was suddenly standing in his underwear.

“You vanished my clothes?” Albus’ eyes grew panicked. “We’re going to need those when we eventually leave here.”

“Calm yourself, darling. They’re on the floor behind you.” Gellert smirked. “I just wanted to see your reaction.” He gently raked his fingers over Albus’ chest. “I’ve always wanted to do that. I would get a glimpse of your chest on days you didn’t button your vest to the top. If you only knew how difficult it was not to divest you of your shirt so I could see what was hiding underneath.”

Albus swallowed hard as Gellert’s fingers brushed over his nipples. “Just that?”

“For starters.” Gellert took Albus’ shaking hands in his. “It’ll be fine. The longer we stall, the worse you’ll build it up in your head.”

“Alright, but I want us to be on equal ground, as much as we can while I…” Albus blushed. “Take you.”

“Shall we remove them together?” Gellert looked at Albus, his calm expression reassuring Albus that he was still willing. There was no fear in Gellert’s eyes, only eager anticipation.

“Yes. On three,” Albus directed. “One…two…three.” 

Both boys removed their undergarments and flung them aside, leaving them as bare as the day they were born. 

Albus blinked as he stared at Gellert’s nether regions. He reminded himself that he had permission to look. _Oh my!_ Gellert’s member was standing almost straight up. _Albus_ had done that. Of course, Albus was in a similar state and he had been since yesterday.

“You’re beautiful, Albus.” Gellert reached out and grabbed Albus’ hand.

“Am I, um, big enough?” Albus worried, even though his eyes hadn’t left Gellert’s cock. 

Gellert uncharacteristically blushed. “More than big enough. I hope you’ll fit, that I can take you all the way. Since it’s my first time, I’ll be tight.”

Albus moaned at the thought. He was actually going to be inside Gellert. At that very moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to sink his cock into...

“Albus?”

“Huh?” Albus forced himself to look up at Gellert’s eyes, which held a hint of uncertainty. 

“Er, what do you think of mine?”

“Oh.” Albus blushed. “It’s lovely but I think it needs a closer inspection.”

Gellert snorted but he looked pleased. “Be my guest.” 

Albus reached out and curled his hand around Gellert’s velvety member as gently rubbed it. “Wow.”

Gellert smiled. “Yeah? You like it?”

“I’ll never get tired of touching you.” Albus spat into his other hand and used it to gently stroke up and down.

Gellert groaned. “You’re too good at that, liebling. But this is about you.” He pushed Albus’ hands away. “Let’s see what you like.” Gellert floated a bottle of lube over to them and he squirted a bit onto his fingers. He glided them over Albus’ cock, causing Albus to buck up into Gellert’s hand. 

“Ah, you like that, do you?” Gellert crooned.

“Hngn.” Albus’ words failed him as Gellert continued his ministrations.

Gellert shimmied down Albus’ body and took Albus’ head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Albus’ length.

Albus arched his back as Gellert swallowed all of him. He had to fight to not buck up into Gellert’s mouth, not wanting to choke him. This was better than any fantasy he’d ever had about being intimate with the boy next door. However, when Gellert eventually pulled off, instead of thanking him, Albus shot him a glare. “You’re too good at this. It’s obvious you’ve done that before.”

“I already told you that, love.” Gellert gave him another lick from base to tip, causing Albus to shiver. “But you get to reap the benefits of my experience. Trust me, I’m all yours darling.”

“Good. Gellert, can I see you?”

“See me? See what?”

“Your posterior.”

Gellert guffawed at that. “Merlin, Albus, nobody actually calls it that, especially in bed. But I’ll be glad to show you my arse.” On the bed, he crouched on all fours and presented himself to Albus, whose cock twitched at the welcome sight.

Gellert playfully wiggled his arse a little. “Is it to your liking?”

Albus gave Gellert’s right cheek an experimental squeeze. “Quite.” He looked hesitantly at Gellert.

“Go ahead,” Gellert encouraged, spreading his legs for Albus without any sign of shame or embarrassment. “Take a look.”

Blushing, Albus did. “I’m really supposed to put my... in there?”

Gellert nodded.

“Shit, Gell. I’m too big. I’ll hurt you.”

“Not if you do it right. I’ll instruct you.”

Albus nervously chewed on his lower lip. “Gellert?”

“Hmm?”

“What does it feel like when you’re inside someone?”

Gellert grinned. “It feels like there’s this hot throbbing pressure around you, engulfing you. It’s incredible.”

Albus looked dubious.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it,” Gellert promised. “Once you start, you won’t want to stop, trust me on that.”

“I would stop if you asked me to,” Albus said truthfully.

“I appreciate the sentiment but that would be counterproductive,” Gellert reminded him.

“Won’t it be... messy?”

Gellert chuckled. “I can perform a vanishing and cleansing charm as easily as the next wizard. That aspect won’t be a problem.”

“What if I have some sort of unforeseen magical release? What if it-”

“Enough with the what if’s,” Gellert said gently. “No matter what happens, the blood pact will protect me from harm. Don’t you want to be physically joined with me?”

Albus’ face burned. “Right now, more than anything. I don’t know why. It seems unnatural.”

Gellert sighed. “It’s natural for us. Albus, you can’t spend your life worrying about societal norms. Right now, that won’t serve you. It’s just you and me in this room. Look at it this way. We just made a lifelong commitment and we’re going to express our love for each other. Alright?”

“Alright.” Albus looked determined. “What do we do now?”

Gellert gave his new husband a wicked grin. “You stand at the edge of the bed.” While on his back, Gellert scooted closer to give Albus easy access. “Now you prepare me. Here.” He tossed Albus the bottle of oil. Albus dribbled a bit onto his fingers and warmed it. Still, he hesitated.

“I just performed a lubrication charm, which will help. Don’t think about it, just do it,” Gellert encouraged. “Loosen me up one finger at a time. Then, you enter me.”

 _Just do it_ , Albus thought. _Alright_. First, Albus cast a Scourgify on Gellert’s arse. If he was going to do this, he wanted it to be as clean as possible. Then he surprised himself by licking a circle around Gellert’s hole, causing him to shudder.

“Alright, Gell?”

“Never better. Get on with it.”

Albus dribbled some oil over Gellert’s hole, coating his index finger. Slowly, he pushed it past the ring of muscle and into Gellert’s channel.

“Now, push in a bit more and curl your finger.”

Albus did so, causing Gellert to yelp. “That’s it!” Gellert cried. “Right there.”

Albus continued to stimulate Gellert for a bit, before trying to add another finger. He felt a tiny twinge in his own channel, prompting him to stop his movement. He pulled it out, added, a bit more lube, and tried again. This time he met no resistance. He let Gellert get used to the stretch before he scissored his fingers to help open Gellert up. He added a third finger, pushing them in and out, making sure to brush that coveted spot until Gellert was a writhing incoherent mess. 

“Now, Albus, I can’t take it a second longer,” Gellert moaned. He scooted down to the edge of the bed, just in front of Albus. He placed his legs on Albus’ shoulders. 

Albus slipped his fingers out, lining up his rock hard cock with Gellert’s hole. _Just do it._ As much as he wanted to plunge into Gellert, he forced himself to go slow. His head carefully breached the muscle and stopped, feeling a bit of pain. Albus moaned, enjoying the slight pain as he thought about how it would feel when Gellert would eventually be inside of him. But for now, he was _inside_ Gellert. How glorious it felt to be joined with him at last.

“Gell? How do you feel?”

“Amazing,” Gellert gasped out. “You can go deeper, just go slow.”

Albus pushed in, inch by inch until he bottomed out, balls deep in Gellert. He sighed with relief, knowing that Gellert could take all of him without hurting. Albus stayed like that, staring at his Gellert. “I love you, Gell,” he said softly. 

“I love you too, liebling.” Gellert reached for Albus’ hand and intertwined their fingers. They waited until Gellert had adjusted to the stretch. “Now, for the love of Merlin, move.” 

He reluctantly disentangled his hand from Gellert’s, needing both hands to steady himself. Albus took a shaky breath as he pulled back and made a shallow thrust. Hearing Gellert’s encouraging moan, Albus pulled back a bit more before he plunged back in. He continued this, each time pulling further out until he was barely inside Gellert. He locked eyes with Gellert, whose mismatched eyes were darkened with lust. He slammed into Gellert’s tight channel, surrounded by warmth and oh, he had to keep moving or else he’d surely die. Feeling no resistance on Gellert’s part, he continued his thrusts.

He watched Gellert’s face, which added to his own arousal. Gellert’s eyes were tightly closed, and his head was thrown back in ecstasy. Yes, Gellert was certainly enjoying this, but Albus could increase his pleasure.

Albus temporarily slowed his thrusts to lube his right hand. After quickening his pace, he rubbed Gellert’s cock in time with his thrusts, but he knew he couldn’t keep that up for long. Albus took Gellert’s hand, placed it on his own cock, and wrapped his fingers around it. Together they stroked Gellert until Albus pulled his hand away. Gellert thankfully got the message and continued to pleasure himself. 

Albus’ thrusts grew faster, causing the slapping sound from their lovemaking to grow louder. Watching Gellert stroke himself up and down and up and down added to his own arousal. Gellert had completely let go and it was safe for Albus to do so as well. Albus wantonly moaned, jackrabbiting as he filled Gellert’s hole again and again. There was nothing that existed except for Albus and Gellert and their joined bodies becoming whole. Albus was a part of Gellert, and always would be. Albus had claimed Gellert as his own and their blood troth had joined their souls to the end of time. 

“Mine,” Albus chanted as his release began to climb. “Uh, Gell.”

Gellert stiffened and shot his release, which landed in white ropes on his chest. 

Albus groaned, knowing that he was the one who made Gellert come so hard. That did it. Euphoria claimed Albus as he thrust with abandon, filling Gellert with his cum. Albus shuddered, enjoying the release of sexual energy that had plagued him for the past two days.

Breathing hard, he slowly came back to himself. 

He’d enjoyed it, but had Gellert? “Gell, you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Gellert gave Albus a satisfied grin. “More than fine.”

Albus looked down to inspect Gellert’s hole. His cock gave a twitch as he saw his seed dripping out of Gellert.

Albus slowly pulled out, hoping it didn’t feel too uncomfortable on Gellert’s end but feeling no discomfort. He collapsed on the bed and Gellert pulled him close after casting a Scourgify on them. Gellert gently rubbed Albus’ chest as he came down from his high. “Albus, you’re so beautiful when you come.”

“You watched me?”

Gellert nodded.

Albus blushed. “So are you. I look forward to seeing the ecstasy on your face again and again.”

“You will,” Gellert promised. “There’s so much we can do, this is just the beginning.”

“I look forward to it.” Albus sighed in Gellert’s arms. This truly was perfection. 

“You’re still hard,” Gellert noted after their heartrates returned to normal.

“The healer said this could last for days,” Albus reminded him.

“I was hoping I could give you some relief.” Gellert looked a tad disappointed. 

“I did get relief for a bit.” Albus smiled. “When I came inside you… there are almost no words to describe it.”

Gellert shot him a wicked grin. “A lot better than your hand, huh?”

Albus blushed. “Oh yeah. No contest.”

“I need something to eat and drink after that,” said Gellert. “After I have a little time to rest, we’ll try again.”

Albus smiled. “That sounds lovely. Gellert?”

“Yes?”

“At some point in the next few days, can I… can I suck you off?”

Gellert smirked. “I certainly wouldn’t say no to such a generous offer.” 

“It’s not weird, for me to want to try that?”

“After you just felt was it was like to be on the receiving end? Not at all.” Gellert smiled. “It’s nice of you to want to return the favor, but you certainly don’t have to. But Albus, between you and me, there is nothing weird or odd in bed. If I’m not comfortable doing something, I’ll tell you. Don’t ever be afraid to come to me with something you want to try.”

“Alright. The same goes for me.”

Gellert rubbed their noses together. “Sounds good.” 

They adjourned to the table where they ate and drank, taking a leisurely break until Albus’ need returned. This time they tried a new position, on their sides. Albus liked that one very much because he got to hold Gellert during the act.

As the day progressed, Albus’ need lessened considerably. After three rounds, Albus started to flag, much to their relief. Gellert took a much-needed rest as Albus made a dent in their provisions. Albus curled around Gellert, letting him sleep before they started up again. 

.~.

When they left the basement days later, Healer Warbeck was waiting for them upstairs. She was thrilled that both of them survived, but to their relief, she didn’t pry and ask how’d they’d managed it. 

After they were discharged from the hospital, Gellert took Albus home and explained what had happened to Aberforth (in as little detail as possible). Albus’ brother wasn’t pleased that Gellert was essentially Albus’ husband as a result of their blood troth, but there was nothing he could do. Since Albus was still exhausted from his ordeal, Gellert informed Aberforth that Albus would be staying with him until he fully recovered. 

In the days that followed, Gellert took good care of his new husband. They enjoyed their days together without interruption, as Bathilda was kind enough to provide them with food, drink, and books during the day and leave them alone at night. 

As Albus grew stronger, they planned their future together, with finding a cure for Ariana at the top of their list. Albus believed that if Gellert put enough care and attention into planning their revolution as he did taking care of Albus that their revolution would surely succeed.

.~.

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! What did you think of the smut and the use of the blood pact? Let me know in a comment. 
> 
> Also, be sure to check out my long series, Closer Than Brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is ready for the smut? *raises hand* ME! I'll do my best, guys. If anyone has any requests, I might just take you up on it.


End file.
